Straight Laced
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: Certainly nothing straight here, but lace might be involved. Levi decides that beating Eren isn't creative enough of a punishment when he misbehaves, and comes up with a plan to get the boys behavior in check. Yaoi, Eren X Levi. Warnings inside.


**I feel like I should mention I fucking hate writing Yaoi, because it is such a pain in the ass (pun not intended) having to deal with him/him pronoun confusion. Like, is he doing the action, or is he doing the action? Bwah...**

**Anyway, Violence, humiliation, light BDSM, age gaps, and questionable consent follow. Read at your own risk.**

There are times when a commander is met with a stubborn subordinate, and must exercise authority and use a degree if disciplinary action. For Levi, he never had any difficulty disciplining a soldier, his or otherwise. I'm fact, there were occasions where he revealed in the fear he struck into a man with each strike or harsh word. But there was one person that seemed to be unphased by Levi's harsh temper and violent temperament, Eren Yeager.

Though he was a teenager, his resolve rivaled most others and he was as stubborn as a hardened war veteran. There had been several times when Levi had called him away from his daily routine for a beating for disobeying him, or just being a little shit in general. But after each time of being disciplined, Eren went right back to being an annoying, insubordinate brat.

Which is why Levi got creative.

His new form of punishment, strangely, didn't involve any form of physical torment. Instead he settled for breaking Eren, humiliating him, and degrading him. He procured a set of fine lace bra and panties, a pair of silken stockings and small silver locket. Levi forced Eren to wear these things under his uniform and instructed him to wear them all day. He told Eren if he found out the items had been removed before instructed, Leiv would have Eren paraded through the streets wearing them bound and gagged.

This seemed to be an effective method for keeping Eren in check. But it certainly wasn't all of the plan.

"Alright everyone, men in the room to the left, and woman to the right. There's a rumour that someone's carrying stolen property, so you're all getting stripped searched."

There was a collective groan from the group of Survey Corps members, who until a stern high-ranked officer came in had been relaxing inside during a break in training. The officer had a reputation for interrogating, or searching those below him for no just reason, so the Survey Corps members in the room knew that the stolen property was bogus. This didn't stop Eren from sweating however. He knew that all the guys would see him wearing the lacy undergarments and stockings. He walked into the room with Connie, Jean, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, and several others he worked alongside.

"Alright, start stripping!"

There was much griping, but no one dared disobey the officer directing them. Except Eren. He stood defiantly and refused to so much as kick off his boots.

"Yeager? You think because you're Hanji's science experiment you don't have to listen to me? Strip!"

Eren still refused to strip. Armin leaned over to Eren and whispered to him.

"Eren, please listen to him. He'll take it out on the rest of us..."

Eren grit his teeth. He wasn't about to let everyone get punished because of him, yet he didn't want to reveal his secret to everyone in the room.

"Shouldn't this be done individually?" Eren spat.

The man ordering the search scowled.

"You're to be searched in front of your peers. Corporal Levi's orders."

Eren felt his heart drop. It wasn't just some bogus search, the whole thing was part of Levi's plot to humiliate him. When Eren still refused to strip, the officer grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Keep this up Yeager, and I'll arrange for you be the first up for a cavity search."

Eren was the only one not standing in his underwear by this point. His friends were all looking at him in pity.

"Just listen to him, Eren." Armin said quietly.

The man put Eren back down and glared at him. Eren took a shaky breath and began to remove his uniform. His comrades faces all filled with shock when he removed his shirt and they saw the lacy bra and locket. That shock grew even further when Eren removed his boots and pants. Everyone in the room stared at Eren. The young man felt his face grow hot in shame. The people in the room began to snicker, not bothering to hide the fact they were enjoying Eren's suffering. The only people not snickering were Armin, Connie, and Jean. The officer stared at Eren with a particularly twisted smirk.

"Well Yeager... This is a surprise. I knew there was something wrong with you. You like prancing around in women's underwear?"

Eren clenched his fists. The snickers grew louder, and a couple people full blown laughed.

"Well Yeager, why don't you do a little spin for us? Go on!"

The man waved his hand towards the others in the room.

"You're all dismissed. Get a move on."

He looked at Eren.

"You stay put."

The others gathered up their clothes. Some looked back to Eren in pity, others looked back and got in one final laugh. When the room cleared out, the man looked at Eren and frowned.

"For the record kid, I had no idea. I was just told to order the guys to strip down and harass you. I swear if I had known you... Preferred ladies garments, I would've let you strip in private."

hr

Eren burst into Levi's room later that night uninvited. Strangely enough, the Corporal didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was leaning casually against his desk with a smirk on his face.

"I've been hearing the most interesting rumours about you, brat."

Eren strode over to Levi and got in his face.

"Are you happy now? You made that bastard strip search everyone, you knew I was wearing the underwear! People saw me!"

Levi's face didn't change.

"Have you learned your lesson, brat?"

Eren pulled his fist back to hit Levi, a mistake on his part. Quicker than Eren could follow, Levi kicked his legs out from under him and planted his foot against his throat.

"Obviously you haven't!"

Eren struggled to breathe and clawed at Levi's leg. Levi sneered and moved his foot away, only to deliver a powerful kick to Eren's ribs. Eren gasped and clutched his side.

"Get up!" Levi snarled.

Eren got to his feet quickly as his body allowed, only to be knocked down again.

"Get up!"

Eren climbed to his feet a second time and stood, waiting with downcast eyes for Levi to hit him again. Another strike never came, instead Levi paced around Eren. Eventually, Levi sighed and poured himself a glass of tea.

"My actions were deplorable, and I apologise."

Eren looked at Levi curiously.

"You're apologising to me?"

"What? Is such a thing really so impossible?"

He took a long sip of his tea.

"My actions were deplorable. My reasoning not. Any further disobedience from you, and my threat of parading you through the town will be proven very true."

"They all saw me."

Levi idly swirled his cup.

"Yes. And shortly after I had arranged events to motivate them to never speak of what they saw."

Eren opened his mouth slightly.

"Now... You barged into my room unannounced. That requires punishment."

Eren's mouth quickly shut.

"Take off your clothes."

Eren blinked.

"What..?"

"You heard me brat."

Eren didn't want to, but he listened to Levi and slowly removed his clothing. He was still wearing the lace undergarments, necklace, and stockings Levi had instructed him to wear. Eren felt uncomfortable with how Levi's eyes scanned over him, as if they were trying to drink him in. Eren turned his head away in shame, but Levi had other ideas and tightly gripped his chin.

"Look at me." Levi commanded.

Levi's grasp was certainly hard enough to bruise as he forced Eren to turn his head back to look at him. Levi gazed up into his eyes with a cold glare. Eren's face flushed slightly, but the boy couldn't tell if it was in shame or something else. Hand still holding Eren's jaw, Levi's other hand trailed along the boys body, gliding over bruises and faint scars on his skin.

"Hm... These suit you, brat." Levi said, playing with the strap of the lacy bra.

Eren pulled away uncomfortably. Levi pushed him against the wall and held his hands together.

"Maybe I'll make you wear these more often."

Gripping Eren's hair, Levi pulled his head back to expose his neck. Eren whimpered when he felt Levi graze his neck with his teeth.

"H-Heichou..!"

The teeth that were grazing Eren's neck suddenly bit down. Eren yelped and tried to shove Levi away. Levi however was stronger despite his small size and held Eren firm against the wall. His teeth sank deeper into Eren's neck until the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He massaged the broken skin with his tongue before moving to the other side and repeating the process. A strangled moan escaped Eren.

"Enjoying yourself, brat?" Levi said against his neck.

Levi pulled Eren away from the wall and pushed him onto the bed. He straddled Eren, climbing on top of him and holding his hands above his head. Small trickles of red oozed from Eren's neck, but Levi knew that in a few minutes the wounds would be healed. Another moan escaped Eren that was louder than the first.

"What are you doing?" He breathed.

"I'm giving you your just punishment brat." Was Levi's husky response.

He crashed his lips onto Eren's in a violent kiss. When Eren gasped, Levi used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the boys mouth and dominate it. Eren fought Levi only briefly before allowing him complete control over him. Levi continued to kiss Eren until he was out of breath and parted with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips briefly. Eren panted and stared into Levi's eyes.

"What are you going to do to me now?"

Levi took off the lace bra Eren wore and used it to bind his hands to the top of the bed.

"H-Hey!"

Levi silenced Eren with a frightening glare.

"Do you have any objections, brat?" He hissed.

Levi could assume based on a growing hardness poking him, Eren was completely fine with what was going on, but still waited for an answer. Eren bit his lip nervously and tried to wiggle his hands free.

"A bit tight..." The boy mumbled.

Levi sighed and loosened the bra holding Eren's hands.

"Better?"

Eren nodded. Levi trailed his hands along Eren's torso, sometimes the tips of his fingers were feather-light, and sometimes he left angry red trails across the boys skin with his nails. Eren squirmed and wiggled beneath Levi, but made no sounds of protest. In fact, the sounds coming from Eren could only be described as lewd and aroused. Levi leaned forward and licked Eren's neck and up to his earlobe.

"You should hear yourself. You're making such slutty little noises."

Eren whimpered in response.

"I c-can't help it..!"

Levi made a sound like a growl in the back of his throat and returned his attention to Eren's torso. He trailed kisses along some of the deeper scratches he had made and began swirling his tongue around one of Eren's nipples. He was disappointed to find it didn't elicit as much a response from Eren as his scratching and biting, and decided it was time to continue. He slowly pulled off Eren's lace panties and stockings. Eren whimpered and looked away.

"Don't stare at it..."

Eren's manhood stood erect and leaking pre-cum. Levi ran his finger along the underside of the shaft. Eren squeaked and his body tensed slightly.

"W-wait!"

He looked at Levi with wide eyes.

"Nobody's ever touched it but me... I..."

Levi pulled his hand away.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Eren nodded. Levi sighed and began to unbind Eren's hands.

"Wait Heichou... You don't have to stop... I'm okay."

Levi looked at Eren with narrowed eyes.

"Please..?" Eren begged.

Levi sighed and fixed Eren with a frightening glare.

"The next sound out of your mouth that isn't a moan, and you're walking back to your room naked, brat."

Eren nodded. Levi wrapped his hand loosely around Eren's erection and stroked it. Small whimpers of pleasure escaped Eren and he eagerly lifted his hips to get more stimulation. Levi chuckled at his meager attempts.

"Patience brat, you'll get what you want soon enough."

Levi ran his thumb over the sensitive head of Eren's penis. He smeared the tip with the precum and spread it along the entire shaft. He stroked Eren some more, his hand grasping firmly and his strokes becoming more firm. Eren pulled at his bindings and swore under his breath. His nails dug into the palms of his hands and made small trickles of red bloom and slide down his wrist and arm. Levi stopped his stroking immediately and smacked Eren upside the head.

"That's expensive brat! Don't bleed all over the bra."

"S-sorry!"

Levi started stripping out of his uniform. He intentionally did it as slow as he dared. Eren watched eagerly as each new bit of Levi's skin was revealed. He took a shaky breath when Levi's pants came off and Eren was able to see the sizeable bulge in the other man's boxers.

"Heichou..."

Levi unbound Eren's hands and pulled him up so their noses were touching.

"What was that I said about your mouth?" Levi hissed.

Eren whimpered.

"Don't make me leave..!"

Levi smirked. He had Eren completely under his control. He was certain that if he asked Eren to prance around naked he would just so Levi would be happy.

"Well, maybe there's something else your mouth can do other than moan." Levi drawled.

Levi let go of Eren and removed his boxers. Eren's eyes widened at the sight of Levi's manhood exposed before him. He grabbed a fistful of Eren's hair and started to push his face down. He stopped when Eren's nose was just barely touching the tip of his manhood and looked at the boy in bored expectance. Eren gazed up at Levi in confusion. When Eren didn't do what Levi expected, the other man sighed and coaxed Eren's mouth open. Eren understood what Levi wanted and willingly took his manhood into his mouth. It was warm, and fit snugly in Eren's mouth. Eren could taste Levi's precum on his tongue. It was a bit salty, but not unpleasant.

"Now swirl your tongue around a bit. Don't just sit there."

Eren did as he was told. It was strange, having something like Levi's manhood in his mouth. Eren was eager to follow Levi's instructions and hoped that he did a good job.

"Hollow your cheeks."

"Bob your head."

"Breath when you lift your head, not when you go down."

The hand on the back of Eren's head urged him down lower, until Eren felt something hitting the back of his throat. Eren tried to lift his head up, but Levi held him in place.

"Not yet."

There was a definite shift in Levi's voice. It had taken on a huskier edge, and his words were breathy. Eren noticed this and hummed happily. Levi grunted and tightened his grip on Eren's hair.

"Do that again."

Eren looked up at Levi and hummed again. Between the swirling of his tongue, bobbing head, eager sucking, and humming, Eren was doing a fine job of bringing Levi to climax. Levi's hips began to lift without his command. Eren gagged only slightly and continued to lave attention on Levi. Levi allowed a quiet moan past his lips, followed by a compliment to Eren. Levi knew it wasn't going to be long before he came and began to consciously push Eren's head down more. Eren's eyes glazed from the lack of air but he was too distracted to care. Suddenly, Levi yanked Eren's head up and came, the majority of it hitting the boys chin and dribbling onto the bed sheets. Eren yelped in surprise and stared at Levi. Levi's head was tilted back, his breathing heavier than usual as he calmed down from his orgasm.

"So that was good... Right?" Eren asked hesitantly.

Levi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You weren't terrible for your first time. I guess constantly running your mouth has it's advantages."

Levi tossed Eren his discarded cravat.

"Wipe your face, brat."

Eren did as he was told. When he was done wiping the semen off his face Levi pushed him to the bed and flipped him so his face was on the mattress. Levi then positioned Eren so his rear was in the air. Eren's wrists were still bound, and his arms were folded under him.

"Ah!"

Eren yelped in surprise. He wasn't expecting Levi to do that and didn't know what was happening.

"Stay there." Levi commanded.

Eren could feel Levi's weight leave the bed and turned his head to see where he went. He saw Levi reach into a drawer in his desk and pull out a small tube. He walked back over to the bed and positioned himself behind Eren. Eren could feel Levi moving his hand along his ass and squeaked.

"Heichou? What are you going to do now?"

"Be quiet, and relax yourself, or this will hurt more than it has to."

A warm wetness dribbled onto Eren's backside and between the cheeks of his ass. He flinched slightly when he felt a finger slowly enter him.

"Ungh..!"

He screwed his eyes shut and tensed. Levi reached around him and wrapped his fingers loosely around Eren's manhood and stroked it to distract the boy.

"Relax."

"It hurts Heichou, stop..."

"You'll feel better in a moment."

Eren whimpered. He could feel a couple tears rolling down his cheeks but couldn't wipe them away.

"Heichou..."

The finger inside Eren moved around. Eren grunted and wiggled his hips uncomfortably. He opened his mouth and bit down on the blankets below him. The finger inside started to feel less uncomfortable, and Eren slowly began to relax. When he felt a second finger enter him, it wasn't as painful as the first and Eren didn't need to grunt. It was still uncomfortable, but biting the blanket helped. Suddenly, an immensely pleasurable sensation shot up Eren's spine and through his body, making the boy moan loudly in pleasure.

"Ugh..! Haaa- Heichou!"

Levi smirked.

"Such a lack of discipline. What am I going to do about that?"

Levi found Eren's prostate and prodded it repeatedly. Eren quickly was turned into a mewling mess and shook from Levi's touches. The fingers inside him scissored and stretched his opening until Levi thought Eren was ready and withdrew his fingers. A noise escaped Eren at the loss of sensation. Levi poured a small amount of the tubes contents onto his hands and used it to lubricate his hardened manhood. He lined the tip up with Eren's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ah... Heichou..!"

Eren grunted into the bed sheets. Levi's manhood was thicker than his fingers had been and filled Eren completely. He wiggled his hips, hoping to adjust to the intrusion quicker. This earned a pleasured noise from Levi.

"Nice to see you're adjusting." He grunted.

He pulled his hips back and pushed into Eren again. Eren squeaked quietly the first couple of thrusts, but his squeaks turned to moans as Levi picked up speed and thrusted harder into him. Eren's jaw hung open and his eyes were closed. Moans seeped out of him with each exhale.

"You don't have any shame, do you brat?" Levi teased.

Levi felt the muscles in his stomach coiling and knew it wouldn't be long before he came inside Eren. He wrapped a hand around Eren's hardened member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The noises coming from both Eren and Levi were lewd and laced with primal lust.

"Heichou..! I... Ah f-f-f-fuck!"

Eren could do nothing but swear as he came, coating his stomach and Levi's hands with his seed. Levi came soon after, though he didn't use as colourful a word as Eren. Levi slumped on top of Eren, resting his entire body weight on the boy as he took several deep breaths to return his heart to normal. Eren didn't mind and allowed Levi to lay on him as long as he needed. When Levi had recomposed himself and pulled out of Eren, a small trickle of semen leaked from the boy. Eren sat up with difficulty and winced.

"Is my ass supposed to hurt like this?" He asked.

Levi sighed and undid the bra still holding Eren's hands.

"Just the first couple times. After that not so much."

Eren nodded and rubbed his wrists.

"Does that mean... You're going to do this to me again?" He asked hesitantly.

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"That depends brat. Are you still going to be an unbearable little shit?"

Eren turned to look at Levi.

"I'll be less of a little shit..." He said quietly.

Levi gave Eren his most serious 'are you fucking kidding me' look before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He said eventually.

"I suppose if you promise to improve your behavior I can reward you from time to time."

Eren grinned.

"But!" Levi interjected.

He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and pulled his head forward to crash their lips together.

"Don't forget for one second that I'm your commander, Eren."


End file.
